Unwilling
by geekgirl01
Summary: Betelgeuse gets out of the waiting room and immediately takes to the living streets to enjoy his new freedom from the neitherworld. Unfortunately one thing is stopping him...his wife. Movieverse BjXLd M for language and probably sex.
1. Before I Find a Loophole

_Betelgeuse gets out of the waiting room and immediately takes to the living streets to enjoy his new freedom from the neitherworld. Unfortunately one thing is stopping him…his wife. Movieverse BL_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Betelgeuse so please dont sue me! I am but a poor fangirl with nothing better to do with her time._

* * *

"Well, that fucking took long enough," Betelgeuse grumbled as he took his seat in front of Juno. Four years had passed while in the waiting room and he was ready to be done with it. So many souls itched to be taken advantage of, and they had been without the poltergeist's deft touch for far too long. He clicked his grotesque fingernails on the desk in front of him, waiting on his case worker to speak, impatience curling into his lips.

"Well, congratulations asshole, you finally did it. Now get the hell out of my sight before I decide to go digging around for loopholes in your marriage," the older lady in front of him puffed between cigarette drawls.

Betelgeuse blinked. "That marriage scam worked? I won't have to come back to this hell? Wow babes, it's like I died and went to heaven!" he grinned, nearly tripping over his chair as he attempted to vacate it. Juno rolled her eyes. "No, you died and now you're going to earth. Heaven would never take you," she gave him a final dismissive glance as he opened the door to her office, "but don't expect everything to be as you planned it will be, B."

XXXXXXXXXX

Donned in his favorite striped suit and boots, the newly freed poltergeist strolled down the streets of New York City, every strip joint calling his name desperately as he passed, trying to figure out which would be the perfect place to relieve four years of stressful buildup. He finally chose the cheapest, sleaziest joint he had ever seen. Red lights flashed as florescent women moved provocatively in front of his eyes. Yes, this was the place.

It was when he entered and felt the STDs wafting gently in the smoke filled air that he knew he was home. He grinned devilishly when a couple of girls, no older than their late teens smiled at him from the corner.

"Hey double babes, what's a couple of girls like you doing in a place like this?" he drawled, pointing his dirt encrusted fingers around the room as he strolled over to them, making the girls giggle before they both grabbed his loose falling tie to pull him closer. "Same as you," one of them purred into his ear and the three of them made their way to the back rooms.

The girls undressed each other while Betelgeuse pulled his clothes off with all the manly force he could muster. It had been _way_ too long. It took him a couple of seconds before he realized that his belt was stuck securely around his waist, rusted together at the metal.

"Well fuck me," he sighed, blinking one of his fingers into a knife. That belt was his favorite, too. His job was made even more difficult when of couple of long junky arms wrapped around him from behind. "Oh, that's what we intend to do baby…"

He sawed at the old belt for a few moments before realizing that it was just getting thicker and thicker the more he sawed. "What the hell?" he baffled just as a puff of smoke appeared beside the old nasty bed, revealing Juno.

"Should have thought more about that marriage thing before you did it," she scolded as she materialized. "You're a married man now and can only have sex with your wife by ghosting laws. No one else will be able to undo that buckle of yours for sexual reasons…unless you get a divorce."

And with a long drawl from her cigarette his case worker and old partner disappeared once more, leaving behind a moldy pack of papers.

Betelgeuse could have pulled his hair out, except he was busy trying to put his head back on his shoulders while it twirled furiously above his head in frustration. The girls were long gone. He secured his head firmly back onto his shoulders, took the packet, and marched out of the room. He was going to get laid if it was the last thing he did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lydia Deetz sighed as she stepped into her apartment and locked the door behind her. Being a professional photographer was more stress than she could ever have believed. Once her hauntingly bizarre shots hit the scene in New York her small business had skyrocketed from freelance to having scheduled appointments.

She was currently coming home from her last appointment of the day, and was exhausted. The thought of skipping her shower and just pulling her clothes off and going to bed crossed her mind briefly before she turned around and froze. Someone was in her house.

She followed dirt clotted boot prints with her glossy black eyes to the form sitting on her couch.

Lydia gasped and murmured with what little breath she could muster, "Betelgeuse Betelgeuse Betelgeuse," but to no effect.

"Heh, doesn't work like that anymore babes. Can't send me away like that…although," he grinned devilishly, "if you call my name I will _come_ every time." He got up and snaked his arm around the gagging gothic woman to bring her closer, hoping to catch a peek down her low cut blouse.

His cold touch brought Lydia immediately back to her senses and she shoved the wondering fingers away from her tiny waist. "Get off me you pervert!" she screamed, taking a few steps away from him for good measure. The poltergeist cocked a mischievous eyebrow in her direction. "Now babes, is it _so_ perverted for a man to crave his wife?"

Lydia had to stifle back another gag at the hideous concept. "Betelgeuse, you are NOT my husband! The marriage was not finished OR consummated!" There went another gag reflex. The specter poised next to her didn't seem perturbed in the least. On the contrary, he seemed rather pleased with himself.

"Ok, let's not be then."

The young woman blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Wh…what? You're agreeing with me now?" she glared at him. Something was up. "What do you want from me?"

Betelgeuse tried his best to look offended. "Lyds, babe, I'm just agreeing with you. Now, contrary to your belief we _are_ married, or I would have been sent away by now. All you have to do is sign these divorce papers and I will let you go about your business. That's all."

Lydia's already narrow eyes narrowed even more in suspicion and she balled her hand into a fist, protecting the ring on her finger that he had given her four years ago. "No."

Fury and irritation blazed bright behind the poltergeist's green snakelike eyes and he seemed to grow a couple inches before he got himself back under control with a false grin. His voice shook when he finally let himself speak, "Now _dear_, this is what we both want isn't it? Just sign the fucking papers…"

But Lydia refused to back down. If she could live alone in New York City, an angry dead guy was nothing. She grinned back, though hers was genuine. "Ok, I will as soon as you let me see them and read through them."

Steam was now gently billowing out of his ears and he did not trust himself to come within grabbing distance of the pest of a girl, so Betelgeuse slammed them down on the coffee table next to him and turned down her hallway to get away. He was fucked, or he wish he was.

* * *

Well, this is my first BJ fic. Please review. Flames welcome though helpful tips are more appreciated. 


	2. Married Life? No Thank You

_Alright, next chapter is h__ere. I had no idea writing__ Betelgeuse was so damn fun or I would have started a long time ago!__ It's a bit scary how easy it is for me to think like a sleaze ball…_

* * *

Lydia laid awake, watching the clock and trying not to glance at the envelope of papers perched on her night stand. She was way to damn tired to go through all of that immediately, so she had grabbed them and brought them to her bedroom with her when she went to bed. Betelgeuse had disappeared. 

The clock was now flashing three A.M. and the young woman began to twist the ring unconsciously around her finger. It was a rather loose fit since she had lost weight after coming to the city, but no matter what she had done over the years it had refused to budge past her knuckle. She had eventually just learned to deal with its existence.

She laid awake for another quarter hour, chewing on the inside of her cheek and pondering her choices before she decided to cancel her shoots for the next day and focus instead on the problem at hand. With the newly formed plan fresh in her mind, she finally grudged herself into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Betelgeuse gulped down another shot of Jack and looked around the mostly empty bar while taking rapid puffs off his newly acquired cigar. He took grim pleasure in the knowledge that he had at least retained the right to smoke and drink.

The poltergeist heard the bar keeper announce closing time shortly just as he caught sight of a bar whore. She was making eyes at him and he turned around to face his server in distaste. "Women, it's like they know when a guy's desperate…" he groaned into his empty shot glass.

The keep smirked knowingly at his customer and refilled the glass. "You can say that again, bud. But you look downright blue. Have a fight with your old lady?" The barkeep grinned when Betelgeuse scowled. "Trust me when I say it's easier to just apologize and make amends. You should head home, friend. It's closing time anyway."

Making a mental note to come back for the barkeep's family later, the poltergeist rose from his seat and left the bar. Having no where else to go, he snapped his fingers to return to the quiet and now dark apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lydia woke up to the sound of her TV blaring in the next room and groaned. She had almost forgotten about her problem, trusting it to just be a bad dream. She quickly threw on a pair of pants and walked into her hallway. Disappointment couldn't have been clearer on her face when she spotted her dead husband comfortably sprawled out on her new leather couch, smoking a cigarette.

"Morning babes, sleep well?" he grinned between puffs, "Want me to make you some coffee while you sign those papers?" Lydia closed her eyes in frustration before she chose to speak, "Betelgeuse, get off my couch and go take a shower before I rip those papers up and throw them away…"

The poltergeist rose from the couch and gave her a theatrical look of contempt as he walked by her. "You may take my dirt, but you will never take my dignity…" he vowed before slamming the bathroom door behind him. The goth rolled her eyes and continued into her kitchen.

Three cups of coffee, a good scrubbing on her couch, and forty five minutes later, Lydia looked up to see a newly washed Betelgeuse ambling out of the bathroom in a long green robe, looking quite put out at his lack of grime. The ghost grinned when he saw the look of surprise plastered on the girl's face. "This is why they call me the ghost with the most, babe. All this can be yours and more," he winked, grabbing his crotch.

Lydia forced a look of disdain onto her features and shuffled around the packet of papers in front of her, trying hard to ignore the specter in front of her. The green around his face had been washed away leaving a blue, almost moonlit hue framing his features and his white blond hair actually looked halfway decent once it was clean. Even his hands and fingernails were rid of the years of caked on dirt.

She motioned reluctantly for him to sit down next to her on the couch as she pulled one of the papers from the pile. "BJ, have you even read anything on this agreement?" she asked, deciding to get down to business. The ghoul shook his head in a way to explain that no he didn't and he didn't even care what the terms were so long as he was no longer married.

"Well," Lydia continued unperturbed, "There is simply no way I can sign these."

The couple's eyes met, challenge written plainly on both of their features. Frustration dripped from Betelgeuse's words when he finally broke off from her glare and spoke, "You're breakin' balls here! What's the problem? You don't even want to be married to me anyway!"

He growled and turned completely away in a moment of exasperation. For a second the barkeep's words of advice came back to him. Should he try just groveling at her feet? NO! He wasn't going to back down. Her soft voice brought him back to reality when she spoke.

"Beej, I can't let you go to wreak havoc on the world unchecked. If you want a divorce so bad that's fine by me, but I am going to have to make amendments to this and send it back for improvement," she paused and rolled her eyes, "I know you don't want to have to bother with me for that long but that's just the way it'll have to be."

Betelgeuse watched a blush grow into her milky cheeks when she noticed how intently he was watching her. The way she talked made it seem like he hated her and couldn't stand to be around her. Christ, he had married her hadn't he? True, it had just been as a means of escape but still, she had intrigued him and he chose _her_. A long dormant emotion came creeping into his being, guilt.

"Babes, it's not like that! I just wanna get laid! Now, if you're willing to put out I'd be happy to have and to hold and all that other bullshit!"

Expressions that he had never seen the likes of passed over his temporary wife's face, and that was saying a lot; he was dead. "_That_ is the reason you want a divorce? You disgust me. And I will never sink so low as to 'put out' as you so crudely put it. No Betelgeuse, you will have to wait for a divorce, and I think I just lost my _only_ pen. It may take me a while to finish all this."

With that, Lydia practically jumped off the couch and strolled over to her front door. Screw the fact she was wearing wrinkled, day old clothes and hadn't taken a shower. She needed some fresh air. "I'm going out now. If you fuck with my stuff while I'm gone I will make your unlife a living hell."

The front door slammed as the poltergeist screamed after her, "You already are, bitch!" Betelgeuse slouched over onto the couch once more and fumed. If he had known marriage was going to be like this, he would have chosen the confines of the model for the rest of eternity.

* * *

_I think I'll heat things up just a bit next chapter. I just can't make them get along so quickly. It wouldn't hold true with their (movie) characters__ I think…_

_Reviews are very welcome...A bit of constructive criticism can go a long way. Oh and thank you very much for the reviews I have gotten. They are very much appreciated._


	3. Close but No Cigar

_Disclaimer: I do not own Betelgeuse in any way. I am poor so please don't sue me..._

* * *

Betelgeuse lounged comfortably on the couch with a huge tub of out of date sour kraut and a spoon, eyes plastered on the TV. "What kind of shit will they think up next?" he asked himself once he was over a fit of laughter. The news was on and _another_ kid had gotten hit by a bus that day. "You think it'll get old the next time you hear about it, but…" and he couldn't even finish his sentence through his own giggles.

The poltergeist's merriment was cut short when a phone rang from somewhere in the house. A frown creased his features as he got up from the comfort of the sofa, trying to follow the sound to its source. Damn girl was probably calling to check up on him. It had been a couple hours since their 'little lovers spat' as he decided to call it, and she still hadn't returned from her outing.

He followed it to the entry of Lydia's bedroom and paused. He could feel the Lydia vibes warning him away from her most hallowed of places. It would be pretty rude to just barge in and snoop through her stuff, especially her panty drawer…

"Brenda's Whore House, this is Rodriguez speaking," Betelgeuse voiced in the most horrendous Mexican accent he could think of while holding up a black lacy thong to his face. A woman apologized profusely and hung up on him just before a stray bit of sour kraut fell from the corner of his mouth to land neatly onto the miniscule crotch. The ghoul chuckled at the innuendo before wiping it off and placing the black lacy treasure back from wince it came.

The phone rang again. "Dammit, who is it now?!" he growled as he clicked the phone to talk and placed it to his ear once more. A nervous voice came from the other end, "Hello Lydia, this is Jim." An eyebrow arched on the poltergeist and he changed his voice to match Lydia's. "Hello…erm…Jim. What do you need?"

"Oh umm…I was wondering if we were still on for dinner…erm…tonight?"

A cheeky grin worked its way onto Betelgeuse's face. "Sorry _Jim_, but I'm a cold hearted ice queen that wouldn't know a good time if I came home to him on my couch. You'll have to bang another girl. Bye bye." He replaced the phone back onto the receiver and strolled back out of the room whistling happily under his breath. Payback's a bitch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lydia quietly locked the door behind her and crept through her house to the bathroom. It was getting dark out. She couldn't believe the time had gone by so quickly just from walking central park. What she _could_ believe was that she needed a shower badly.

She carefully checked the entire bathroom before relaxing, starting up the shower, and pulling her clothes off. Betelgeuse must be gone again. She stepped into the steaming water and let it rush over her head, face, and shoulders before grabbing her shampoo and lathering her hair.

Her lips curled into a sneer at the grimy dirt ring left in the bottom from BJ's endeavor. Oh well, better there than on her couch. She sighed and closed her eyes to let the soap run down her face.

"Wow babes, with a body like that; no wonder you have guys calling your house morning, noon, and night…" Betelgeuse grinned, peeking his head through the curtain on the far end of the shower. The goth screamed before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself in the rushing water. "Betelgeuse, get out!"

The poltergeist shrugged and pulled the curtain back into place, seating himself contentedly on the toilet to wait on her. "And what do you mean, guys calling me? B, you didn't use my phone today did you?" Lydia poked her head out of the shower when she received no answer and saw a hateful smirk smacked across his face.

"Nope, just Lydia and _Jim_," he said, polishing his knuckles on his suit. It brought infinite pleasure for him to see the woman's eyes grow wide in panic. "Oh God, what did you say to him?!"

He shrugged once more, trying to keep the smugness from his voice, "Just that you weren't interested in his little dinner. Married women can't go foolin' around on their husbands you know." He took the moment to look up and see Lydia's hand smacked over her eyes.

"You idiot! I am not screwing around with Jim! He is one of my most important clients, and you told him I wasn't interested!" Exasperated, she heaved herself heavily down onto the cold tile of the floor. Betelgeuse gritted his teeth together and got up to leave the very uncomfortable atmosphere of the room to a homier atmosphere, a brothel perhaps or maybe just a sleazy bar. "Oh, well then…my mistake babes! So I guess I'll let you have a minute to cool off and I'll be back…"

XXXXXXXXXX

It was about four in the morning when the poltergeist decided to head back to his new Hell. He had roamed all over New York's seediest areas but not found anything worth his immediate interest. Life on Earth started to appear a little over rated. Besides, he could feel his sleaze senses urging him back to the apartment.

"Babes, your one and only's home," he called once he was inside and could see the lights in the living room was still on. The girl was probably still moping about her stupid client. It caught the ghoul totally off guard to find the goth hanging off the couch, lids sagging and a stupid grin splashed across her face.

"Beej, howya doin man, ghost, whatever…" Lydia snorted, taking a swig from a brown paper bag. The poltergeist's jaw dropped off his head. "Babes, I didn't know you drink! Maybe you _aren't_ an ice bitch!" Lydia's head swayed one her shoulders a moment before answering with a loud belch, "I don't drink silly. This is just how dad handles Delia sometimes…ThoughtI'dgive itta try!"

The gothic young woman knit her eyebrows together and fell forward onto the floor, crawling over to her dead husband to pull herself upright. When she succeeded after several minutes she pulled him close and looked into his eyes. "Whyam I maddat you again?"

Confusion from the moment combined with the smell of fresh whisky wafting from a woman muddled with the poltergeist's mind so much he told the truth. "You lost a client…?"

Huge tears formed in Lydia's eyes, bursting down her cheeks as she shoved herself away and slammed her fists into her coffee table. "Half my salary…I'm done…I'll starve…I'll have to move back to my parents…"

Betelgeuse watched unimpressed as the girl sunk down to the floor again and buried her face in her hands to weep. "Get a grip. Shit, you've ruined clients fo…" An idea struck him mid-sentence and the ghost smirked, lowering himself carefully onto the rug next to her.

"Aw, it's ok Lyds. I'm here for you…" Betelgeuse pulled her close to him trying hard not to gag himself. Lydia wrapped her arms around him and continued weeping, unperturbed. This was gonna be easier than he thought. "If there's _any_ way I can make you feel better…"

Before she could respond, he scooped her up into his arms and laid her on the couch, positioning himself next to her. She gave him a watery smile and closed her eyes, troubles forgotten for the moment. "You know, you aren't so bad when I'm drunk…" she whispered.

She couldn't see the thick fog of lust devouring the poltergeist's eyes when he spoke once more to her relaxed form. "Oh, you'd be surprised how bad I can be babes. What do ya say you get a little closer and find out?"

Lydia giggled, "BJ…are you…trying to seduce me?" Betelgeuse shrugged. This kid was smarter than she looked, even drunk. But before he could think of a sly way to answer her and still get into her pants he heard her voice.

"OK…"

All control was lost and Betelgeuse's head went spinning out of control while he fumbled with his belt and fly. The fact that he was taking advantage of a young woman simply because she was drunk just added to the pleasure. His belt buckle unlatched easily and he quickly pulled his unsuspecting victim on top of him. All the movement made Lydia's head rock and she promptly barfed all over the poltergeist's stomach before passing out cold in her own puddle of puke.

* * *

_Oh, so close BJ...lol_

_Well I'm still having lots of fun with this and I think I'm going to write a cartoonverse fic too. I keep getting ideas for both verses. I love the reviews I have gotten! They have helped me soooo much! Thank you all! I think it has kept me on track with keeping them in __character._

_Thanks to: Mywickedlyweirdnature, __Aisyy, __WitchyWanda, __Keegan Eavan, __BunniGirl__, and Shadow for reviewing and helping me with great tips._


	4. Two Good Days in One

-1_I am pleased to say that the next installment is here! I think it's a bit different from my other chapters but I hope you find it enjoyable anyway. Even if you don't, it is leading up to the main theme that I am hoping to achieve in this story. It's so hard to write two stories that are about the same characters yet are so completely opposite on so many levels at once!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Betelgeuse. Man, I hate having to retype these everytime they disappear on my review and edit screen!_

* * *

"Please sir, I had no idea it was you…I have been…harasses a lot lately by an old acquaintance and mistook you for someone else. Please forgive me!" Betelgeuse heard Lydia plead. She was locked up tight in her room and had been all morning since she had awoken to a couch full of vomit that the poltergeist had happily nested in by the time her sleepy lids had cast themselves upon him. 

He paused by the young woman's door just for a moment to eavesdrop before he knocked and unceremoniously let himself in. Lydia gasped and jumped as he entered, but quickly went back to the phone conversation. "Yes…yes…oh thank you!…Yes…I'll be there! And sir, again, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding! Yes thank you!" And with that she clicked the talk button off and slammed the phone down in defiant victory, glaring up at her undead foe.

"_I_ am going to lunch with Jim! He has agreed to give me another chance!" she breathed through all her excitement before appreciating to whom she was actually addressing and narrowed her eyes in revulsion. The two did not actually speak after she had woke up on the couch and she couldn't actually remember exactly what had went on the night before.

Betelgeuse could sense the state of apprehension the gothic young woman was in at the possibilities of what could have occurred and his lips curled in delight at her agitated state. "Last night, my dear, is for me to remember and you to relive eventually. So don't bother yourself with it. I will say, though, you aren't nearly as icy when your liquored up, babes." And in the simple delight of her features' contortion he gave her a little wink and turned to leave.

"By the way, I'm going out so don't bother to make me supper…" he called behind him into the palpable outrage he was leaving in the room before popping out of view and out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

Betelgeuse worked at the shiny black button that was gleaming maliciously up at him from the fly of his pants. It was now unobstructed from the belt, which he had hurriedly discarded as soon as he had realized it was undone the night before. Though he hadn't gotten lucky, and damn he was close…a small reward from his efforts now lay carefully crammed under the leather sofa back at Lydia's house. It _was _his favorite belt after all.

Memories of the smell of alcohol and cheap shampoo still haunted him from his failed attempt at ass, not to mention the visible stains of tears and vomit on the chest of his coat. He hadn't bothered with cleaning it very well. He was damned if that ice queen was going to turn him soft. It also gave him immense satisfaction to see the girl squirm when she saw it on his clothes as proof of their little escapade.

"I am the ghost with the most, and you," he threatened darkly down at the shining ebony button, "are not my master! Now fuck off will you!"

The button glinted in the sun and refused to pop away from its threads.

The poltergeist sighed and slumped up against the corner of the nearest building in defeat before he felt a curious pressure in his back. "Drop your wallet and walk away or I kill you," a voice warned from behind him.

If Betelgeuse had turned around the mugger would have forgotten his endeavor entirely and ran, screaming back into the alley to wait on a small old woman or someone else more worth his time to come by. As it was, he did not recognize the evil smirk that spread joyously across the ghoul's face without reaching his eyes. He didn't notice how his eyes blazed with a piercing emerald fire against a backdrop of molten gold.

Betelgeuse couldn't keep the enjoyment and near excitement from his tone as he addressed his would-be attacker. "And what makes you think you can kill me…?" he hissed, blinking the weapon into non-existence and turning on the spot to face the mugger. He appraised the petrified man in front of him with distain and grabbed the man's throat to carry him silently into the darkness of the alley behind them.

The poltergeist finally dropped the panting man onto a pile or garbage that had accumulated in the years of the alley's existence. "W…w…what are you…d…deamon…? The "attacker's" voice rattled in his chest when he finally regained his senses and looked into his opponent's face. Betelgeuse's eyes flashed violently as his grin broadened.

"Demon? Close…I'm the ghost with the most…They'll know my name where you're going…" he whispered in victorious finality.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my dear, you look lovely!" Jim called over the roar of the crowd as he met the thin pale girl in front of a small café. He shot her a perfect toothy grin and ran his long fingers through his disheveled thick black hair. Lydia smiled back in gratitude before making another attempt in apologies.

Her client waved her off. "Do not start with all that again, Lydia. It's in the past! The most important thing we have to focus on now is your work…" he reassured in a soothing and inspirational voice. He pushed a long dark bang out of his eyes and Lydia genuinely smiled for the first time in what seemed decades.

It felt good to be back to work, back around people who admired her photographs and begged for more, back to a busy schedule. She suddenly felt very foolish for taking time off of her beloved work. What had she been thinking? "Yes sir. Do you have any new requests or is this meeting to check up on my current work?"

Their lunch lasted much longer than normal lunches last and Lydia left the café smiling to herself and to the new inspiration and ideas that had occurred to her during the elongated meal. She strolled happily towards her apartment to change into a more comfortable pair of jeans.

She was too busy deciding if she would rather see a movie or shop for a new pair of boots that night to celebrate and didn't notice the crowd gathered at a very ordinary alleyway as she passed central park. Her mind flickered briefly to the possibility of a dancing monkey or some such before moving past them with little concern.

She even had, for a few shining hours, forgotten what would be waiting for her when she stepped inside her small apartment. Very few things could have wiped Lydia Deetz's smile from her face, but once she was inside her door most of those things came to her attention.

Clumps of soggy dirt trailed off to the couch where a very familiar and unwelcome poltergeist was sitting; faint traces of a red-brown substance splattered across his face and mingled in the dry vomit decorating his shirt and coat.

Lydia's voice wavered as she inquired, "W…what's on your face Betelgeuse?"

The sly grin that etched their way onto his features was enough conformation for her. Lydia had photographed more than her share of carnage to instantly recognize dried blood. She backed herself away from him and into the hall towards her bedroom.

To the Goth's horror, Betelgeuse got up to follow her. "Not gonna ask about my day, dear?" he joked as Lydia felt her back land firmly against her bedroom door. "Don't…don't hurt me…" she whispered as she fumbled with the knob behind her back.

Betelgeuse's eyes glinted in derision. His body was against hers now and he looked hungrily down at her. "Why would I hurt you, babes? I think you _understand_ me…" he purred into her ear and reached around her body to finish turning the knob she had been fumbling with.

Lydia shrieked as she fell through the threshold of her bedroom, but did not hit the floor. Instead, she hovered inches from it and landed gently. "See, I can be a nice guy…" the poltergeist remarked lazily and turned with a yawn to head back to the now filthy living room.

Lydia scrambled to her knees and locked the door to her bedroom. She knew it couldn't keep him out but it made her feel better anyway. She quickly scrambled into her bed and curled protectively up into her blankets before thinking things through.

Betelgeuse had done something bad. He had hurt someone. She didn't put it past him in the least. He had almost killed her father years before. Her mind reeled as she tried to plan what should be done next. But before she knew it and totally without her permission, Her weariness caught up with her and she fell asleep.

* * *

_Ok, so that's it for this one! I love writing emotion! It is my favorite thing to do! If I could write a whole book just using emotions I would and it would be fun! But I can't cuz it wouldn't make sense…lolz_

_Yes, this chappie is a bit more disturbing than the others I think…and much less humorous. But we will have to see where it will go…hmm…I do love the humor…Me thinks I will have to find a new and witty way to combine them? Lolz Hope you enjoyed…._


End file.
